Returning Home
by aang'sbestbuddy
Summary: When Aang leaves and finally comes back two years later, where will his and Katara's relationship stand? Especially, when he brings someone unexpected along with him?
1. Vacation Over

**Returning Home**

**Kataang chapter story**

**Chapter 1**

_**Heyy... so for this particular story Aang and Katara never got together and this is set a couple weeks after the ending battle.**_

_**This story is actually current and isn't finished so even I don't know what's gonna happen! So hope you guys like it and keep coming back to see how it turns out. **_

_**Needless to say it's in Aang's POV**_

_**Disclaimer: You're gonna make me say it, aren't you.... Fine! I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. *sniff* *sniff***_

"Are we almost there?" Sokka asked me for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last hour.

I smiled a little to keep my temper down. "Yeah, we're almost there Sokka. Geez, just relax." My response was a heavy and over exaggerated sigh. I turned my attention to the sparkling blue ocean in front of me, concentrating on each and every wave we passed. But somehow, no matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the actual wave, I found myself admiring the bright and vibrate color the water seemed to posses; and of course I found myself thinking of the only other person who seemed to catch my attention as easily as these waves did.

I stole a quick glance behind me to find Katara overlooking the vast ocean as well, excitement written all over her face. Her smile never left her face ever since Sokka suggested that they go back home. Upon hearing the idea, her face seemed to instantly brighten and I was more than happy to personally fly them home.

"There, I see it! Oh Sokka look, its home!" Katara shouted excitedly pointing forward while grasping her brother's hand.

A few minutes later we landed outside the wall of the city. I let out a low whistle as I studied the overall size of the Southern Water Tribe. It had obviously grown and it seemed to have a faint resemblance to the Northern Water Tribe. There were no interlocking waterways and magnificent fountains everywhere, but the structure of the new buildings made it look much nicer and more of a city.

As we walked through the main entrance, we were immediately greeted by an enormous crowd of people. In the crowd I instantly recognized Katara and Sokka's father, Hakoda. I tried to find Katara in the mob, only to hear her and Sokka simultaneously shout at their father in greeting. Suddenly they both sprang out of nowhere and tackled their father to the ground. I made my way over to Toph and Suki to watch the happy reunion.

----------------------------------------

Handling the cold temperatures was absolutely no problem for me since I grew up on high mountain tops, only wearing one layer of light clothing. The only one to seem to have a problem was Toph. It was quite funny actually; to watch her teeth chatter in her extremely heavy clothing while I was just fine with my thin water tribe jacket Katara's grandmother made for me.

"It's so c-cold!" Toph exclaimed one evening while the five of us were in the main plaza looking around for nothing in particular.

"Do you want to go back to Gran-Gran's to warm yourself up by the fire, Toph?" Katara said absently as she looked at an expensive bracelet.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea actually. Who would've thought of that?" Toph said with a little too much sarcasm. Katara straightened up and glared at Toph, despite the fact that she couldn't see it. Without taking any chances of spontaneous fighting, I stepped between them facing Katara.

"Hey, why don't we _all_ go back to Gran-Gran's? I'm sure we could use a warm drink and a nice fire." She opened her mouth to argue back but hesitated and finally agreed with me by slowly nodding her head.

"Alright, sounds good to me." She looked up to meet my eyes, gave a brief smile and turned on her heal. In those mere seconds my heart stopped and I felt as if it would never start again. How can she continue to do this to me?

Things between her and I were a little… unclear, to say the least. Since the night of the play, I haven't really had the courage to say anything about the subject of 'us.' I'd rather the situation stay where it was; not completely awkward, but still the best of friends. Instead of me making a fool of myself, yet again, and bringing up things she'd rather not discuss. But hey, who am I to push her? After all, I'd wait another hundred years for her if I had to.

By the time we arrived at Gran-Gran's we were all craving something warm to drink. As we got our drinks and sat around the small fire, a knock was heard at the door. I stood up and went to answer.

"Hello, Avatar Aang?" A short, yet quite muscular messenger asked once I answered. I nodded my head and he roughly handed me a scroll. Without a word he bowed and turned to leave. I closed the door awkwardly and stared at the scroll sealed with a Fire Nation emblem.

"What's it say Aang?" Sokka asked half interested as I sat down beside him. I carefully ripped the seal and began to read aloud:

_Dear Aang,_

_I realize that you have just arrived at the South Pole a few days ago and that you deserve many months of well-earned rest, but I ask of you this favor: the Fire Nation is a complete mess. Not only physically, but the government is in a stressful state as well. So please, Aang, I am asking you as a friend to come back and help me untangle this chaos. I guarantee that you'll be gone for no longer than a couple weeks, a month tops. All I need is for you to attend some meetings to help straighten things out. Thank you._

_Your friend,_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

As I finished the letter I looked around to see the responses of my friends because while reading the letter, I had already decided that I was going to go. Even though Ozai was defeated, I knew that my struggles were far from over and I was trying to take it into stride as best as I could. But I also wanted to hear what my friends had to say, regardless.

Both Sokka and Suki were deep in thought, probably considering the fact that we had, in fact, just gotten here and it would be unfair for me to leave so suddenly. Toph looked bored and cold sitting by the fire. Then my eyes shifted to Katara, sitting directly across from me. Her gaze was fixed at her tea cup in her lap and her face seemed like a mixture of Sokka and Suki's and sadness.

"Well," she began slowly. "Zuko does need your help… but you just got here." While she spoke she shifted her focus on me, her vibrant blue eyes staring intently into mine. I could feel my heart beat begin to rise, but before it could sky rocket out of control she dropped her eyes back to her cup.

Just to break the silence and hopefully calm my racing heart, I spoke up. "I know, but he said that it'll only take a couple weeks. That's not too bad." To my disappointment everyone, including Toph's attitude, fell. All of their eyes moved to ground and no one spoke. I tried again. "Oh come on guys, it's really not that bad. I mean, you all lived your entire lives without me up until last year."

Sokka lifted his head to face me and he seemed a little… offended. "But that's just it Aang. Up until last year all of us didn't have any hope for the ending of the war, but then you showed up. We spent an entire year together. We travelled, trained and, eventually, saved the world. Now you're just going to… leave."

Before I had the chance to say anything in response, Gran-Gran interrupted. "Oh Sokka, don't make this any harder than it has to be. I'm sure that Aang is just as sad as all of you are."

"Exactly," I began. "I understand that it's hard for me to leave so suddenly, but it's not like I'll be gone forever." I smiled a bit to lighten the mood and continued in a softer tone. "Please guys."

Once again silence filled the room and I racked my brain for something else to say. But fortunately I didn't have to.

Toph spoke up. "We'll miss you, Twinkletoes." And for once, I saw a side of Toph that I probably won't see again for a very long time. She smiled a sad smile before getting up and giving me a tight hug. Once she released me, she nodded her head a couple times before she sat back down on her spot by the fire. Even though the action was quick and small, it really tugged at my heart and before I knew it, light tears began to form at my eyes.

I turned back to face the rest of my friends to find that they all had the same reaction as me; soft smiles with teary eyes. One by one, they each got up to bid me farewell and give me a firm hug. As each one said their goodbyes, I found it harder and harder to keep my tears from spilling over.

Finally, it was Katara's turn. In some sort of strange mix I felt my heart skip a beat from excitement and sorrow. "Promise you'll be back." She murmured more to the floor than to me. I grinned as I embraced her in a long hug.

"Don't worry Katara; I won't be gone for too long. I promise." She stepped back a bit to look at my face before pulling me into another hug.

"I'll miss you so much Aang." She whispered softly into my ear. Suddenly my arms that were draped around her waist felt like jelly and my throat felt a little too tight.

"Alright dear, you should start packing before it gets too late." I, unwillingly, let go of Katara to face Gran-Gran.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay in your home these past couple of days. I appreciate your kindness."

"Of course sweetheart, you're welcome in my home anytime. After all, you not only brought this world peace," She paused as she pulled me into a hug and whispered so low that only I could hear. "You brought my grandchildren happiness; and I have a feeling that it won't stop there."

_**There ya go. Chapter one slash prologue. I have a good feeling about this story and I already have tons of ideas forming in my head. Thanx for reading and PLEASE you guys, review for me. I can handle constructive critisism as long as it's not too offending and has some meaningful feedback. Thanx again! Hope you enjoyed it **_


	2. Wait, what?

**_Yes yes i realize that this is extremely short and i do apologize; however, i had literally just written this about five min. ago and i personally think that this belongs in the first chapter. so this will be like chapter 1.5 i suppose... _**

**_sorry again for the shortness but I hope this goes well with the first chapter to lead into the actual story_**

I awoke with the feeling of pure excitement running through my entire being. I couldn't control my enthusiasm as I got dressed and ran outside into the bitter coolness of the morning air. I ignored the stares I received as I ran passed to the outer wall of the Southern Water tribe; I could really care less because after two, extremely long years, Aang was finally coming back.

Even though I understood the reasoning behind his delay, his absence still hurt all the same. Complications with the Northern Water Tribe and parts of the Earth Kingdom made Aang's job even more difficult with trying to restore peace. No matter how many meetings were held or how many compromises were dealt, neither of the two nations could agree on anything that was handed to them. With each letter Aang wrote to me, his presence in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation became more and more frequent; thus his two year absence.

I had tried to become a representative of the Southern Water Tribe along with my father, but Pakku had asked for my help to teach the new water benders coming in from the north. I couldn't resist so I had spent the last two years with the same group of water benders; training and practicing with them until I thought that they had mastered the element. Only three out of the twenty five so far had mastered it and went back home to the Northern Water Tribe. I found it amusing that I've had the same group for two years and only three had just recently mastered it, when Aang completed his training in only a matter of months.

As I made my way to the outer wall, one of my students stopped me in greeting and tried to make polite conversation with 'how are you this morning' and 'it's pretty cold today, isn't it?' I tried my best to answer as politely as I could, but then suddenly in the distance I heard a faint growl that I recognized right away. I said a hurried goodbye as I raced for the wall.

Once I had finally gotten there, I realized that the giant bison had already landed far in the distance. I watched as a certain bald monk hopped from his position on the bison's head and onto the snow. Excited, I began to race forward but stopped abruptly in my tracks.

I watched as Aang made his way over to the side of Appa and stood patiently waiting for something. Suddenly a figure rose from the saddle; a girl. _Oh_.

She slowly began to make her way off the saddle and on the way she lost her footing and fell directly into Aang. Obviously not prepared for the sudden weight, they both tumbled into the snow. They sat up, rather disoriented, and caught each other's eye. Suddenly, they both broke out into laughter as Aang got up and held his hand out for her. She took it and as she began to stand, she jumped and embraced Aang into a tight hug. Their laughing only became louder when he hoisted her off the ground and spun her around in circles.

I should've been jealous, angry even. But somehow, I could only stand there, mouth agape as I watched them start a small snow ball fight, laughing all the way.

**_so yeah, pretend that was the ending to chapter 1... now go review! hehe thanx :)_**


	3. Little Miss Perfect

**_Chapter 3 up! Yeah and it's wayyy longer than the last one, still sorry about that..._**

**_anywho. This chapter should clear things up about who the mystery girl is. _**

**_Oh yeah, Happy-late-Halloween :) _**

**_Enjoyyy_**

"We're here!" I called over my shoulder. I took a deep and calming breath. I had waited for this day ever since I had left and I absolutely couldn't wait another minute to see all of them again; well, Sokka, Suki and Katara again.

A few weeks after I had first arrived in the Fire Nation, Toph had come to visit me, claiming that she wanted to help rebuild the physical damages but I knew better. She had only come because she couldn't stand the bitter weather in the South Pole any longer. And I had just recently heard that Suki was now permanently staying with Sokka in the South Pole; rather than travelling back and forth every couple months from Kyoshi Island.

Other than Toph, I hadn't seen my "family," the original two that had stuck with me from beginning to end, in two extremely long years.

As Appa touched down I heard Kameko gasp and I turned to see her face lit with awe and fascination. Her nose was slightly red from the coldness of the morning.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I asked, amused at her open mouth and pure wonder in her eyes.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, still captivated from the view. I let her stare a bit longer as I hopped off of Appa and stretched my legs. This weather was a big change from the tropical climate in the Fire Nation and the subtle heat in the Earth Kingdom, but it felt nice to be back in the kind of weather I absolutely adored.

Finally, I saw Kameko stand in the saddle and begin to make her way down. What I didn't expect was for her to slip and fall into me causing both of us to stumble into the snow. I sat up as I felt the familiar nip at my nose and ears from the snow I missed so much. She sat up as well and the next thing I knew, we began to laugh. I guess it was just the way her face was set; slightly surprised yet _extremely_ cold.

I stood, and offered my hand to help her up. As I pulled her onto her feet she leapt forward and gripped me in a firm hug.

"I can't believe we're actually here! This is just too wonderful Aang! Thank you!" She exclaimed between giggles. Her words impacted me to an extent that I didn't know was possible. We're here. In the South Pole. _Finally._ My laughing and joy increased as I picked her up off the ground and spun her in circles. _We're actually here!_

"Come on. I want to show you my friends." I said as I set her on her feet, but as I turned around something cold and wet hit the side of my face. I turned back around to find Kameko grinning evilly at me, snowball in hand.

"Oh, it's war." I hissed playfully. I grabbed a handful of snow as I ducked out of the way of a stray snowball and the fight began. As we played, someone standing a few paces away caught my eye and I had to do a double-take.

Was that…?

I dropped the snow in my hands and openly stared without realizing it until Kameko whispered excitedly, "That's her isn't it? It's Katara!" I snapped out of my trance and straightened up, though still a bit dumbfounded.

"It is." I whispered absently. It was her, it was _Katara;_ standing right before me after such a long time. This was too much.

She began to slowly walk towards us and my brain completely shut down right then and there. The only thing that my mind seemed to register was the huge grin that broke out across her face the closer she became.

I just couldn't take it any longer so I broke out into a run and tackled her into the biggest hug I had ever given her. We stood in our embrace in comfortable silence just taking in the wonderful feeling that overcame us; or at least me.

After a minute or so she spoke. It was only one word but my entire being felt like it had just heard the greatest symphony imaginable. The way her voice trembled from relief and the way her breath flitted across my neck gave me such an incredible high; I thought I was going to pass out. Her voice was heavenly and it was still only one word, "Aang."

----------------------------------------------

The mystery girl completely vanished from my mind and sight once Aang caught my eye. Unable to control myself once again, I slowly started to make my way over to him with a smile that made my cheeks hurt. A few seconds later he began to run towards me and I braced myself. He didn't slow down as he crashed into me almost sending me backwards if it weren't for his arms locked firmly around my waist.

As corny and ridiculous as it sounds, I had dreamed of this day ever since he left and I just _had_ to commit everything to memory. The way his arms were wrapped securely around me, the way my head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck…even the way he smelled and buried his face into my hair.

"Aang." I sighed into his neck. This moment was just too perfect. I could stay like this forever.

But unfortunately he pulled away too soon. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude." He murmured before turning around to the other girl. She was still standing by Appa, petting his fur and speaking to him softly.

"Kameko." He called. She turned and gave both of us a sweet smile. I couldn't help but evaluate her as she walked towards us. She was dressed in a blue water tribe coat similar to mine and I absently wondered where she had gotten it. She seemed to be around the same age as Aang; fifteen, give or take a few months. Her pleasant smile never left her face and I noted with a twinge of jealousy and sadness that she was pretty; _stunningly_ pretty.

With a hand pressed to her back Aang introduced me. "Katara, this is Kameko. Kameko, this is Katara." I smiled and stuck out my hand, trying to dispel this strange feeling building inside of me. Instead of shaking my hand, she embraced me into a hug and I struggled to keep my balance.

"It's so good to finally meet you Katara." She said excitedly. I laughed awkwardly but hugged her back. She released me and went to stand by Aang.

Thousands of questions swirled through my head, but before I had the chance to voice them Aang spoke. "Where are Sokka and Suki? I've been dying to see them!"

He looked at me eagerly, excitement written all over his face. I guess the questions will have to wait.

"They're at Gran-Gran's hut." I said simply. If possible, his smile became even wider.

"I remember where that is."

"Well let's go." I said as happily as I could. He nodded enthusiastically and again, I could only watch as he snaked his arm around Kameko's waist and she did the same, leading the way. I followed behind as I felt something crack deep inside me.

--------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of hours were spent with welcome back hugs and catching up stories. I tried as best as I could to relax as we lounged in the living room, but my eyes kept wandering to Aang's arm which happened to be around Kameko's shoulders while they sat on the couch.

Then all of a sudden, Sokka asked the number one question I've been dying to ask; who's Kameko? Of course he had asked it a bit more politely.

"Oh yeah sorry, I keep forgetting." He smiled sheepishly at Kameko and she just smiled back with one of her angelic grins. "Well three months after I arrived in the Fire Nation I was sent to Ba Sing Se for a meeting with the Earth King. Let's just say the meeting didn't go quite as planned so I had to stay a couple more weeks in the Earth Kingdom. One of my first nights there I decided to get some tea and stopped at the closest tea shop, which is where Kameko happened to work. We've been inseparable since then."

He paused thoughtfully and I could feel that something inside me crack once again.

"Kameko's from the Northern Water Tribe." He stated suddenly. "She was born there but when she turned two her parents decided to move to Ba Sing Se. She kept talking about how she's always wanted to go back since she was too young to remember anything. So once I received news that I was going to the South Pole, I asked her parents and they agreed to let me take her with me. And here we are now."

From there, the rest of the night was centered on Kameko and I couldn't help but tune out her perfect little voice.

----------------------------------------

"So," Kameko said as we began unpacking in our room at a nearby inn. "Are you finally happy to see all of them again?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course I am! You have _no_ idea, Kameko." I said as I flopped down on my bed. She giggled lightly and she continued to unpack in silence.

"So how do you like Katara?" I asked a few minutes later, unable to contain my curiosity. I watched as she sat down on her bed with her back against the wall, facing me. I sat up and copied her position.

"She's wonderful. Better than I imagined her to be." I sighed happily. Ever since we left Gran-Gran's I couldn't get her out of my mind. She was unbelievably gorgeous and she hadn't changed at all. If it was even possible, I fell in love with Katara all over again.

"I love her." I whispered.

But then my face turned grim. "Do…do you think… she…"

"Aang, stop worrying." Kameko cut me off. "Stop being so doubtful and hard on yourself. Even though I just met her I know for a _fact_ that she has some sort of feelings for you. But it's up to you how those feelings turn out in the end."

I smiled at her words. That's why I cared for Kameko so much; she was there for me when my other friends couldn't, especially when the meetings got a little too much for me to handle. But most of all, she was the only person I could turn to about my growing need for Katara. I thought back to all of the late nights her and I shared at the tea shop. How she comforted me when I was on the verge of tears. What I admired the most about her was that she always said what was on her mind and gave the best advice she could; the kind that made you think. She never sugar coated any of the situations and just told me what I wanted to hear. She spoke the truth.

"Thanks Kameko. I'll keep that in mind." I whispered softly.

"Your welcome, now get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." She said as she got underneath the covers.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because," she smirked before blowing out the candle on her nightstand. "I have a feeling that a certain someone has the entire day planned out for just the two of them."

I blushed in the darkness. "Not funny." I murmured.

She laughed before responding unfazed. "Who said I was kidding?"

Well, she always did speak the truth…

**_Well now we know who the mystery girl is. I looked it up earlier but i totally forgot the meaning of Kameko's name. But i know that it's a Japanese name... oh well _**

**_For those of you who might think that Aang's and Kameko's relationship is too close, don't. I feel that they are really good friends and their physical closeness just shows how good of friends they are. I don't know about you, but i have a guy friend who i'm really close to like that and i'm sure you guys do too. _**

**_And yes, it was my intention for Aang to not seem to care about his physical closeness with Kameko in front of her because although this is a Kataang story, I don't want all of Aang's attention on Katara. He might love her but he has friends too. Plus, the arm around the shoulder thing and picking her up and spinning her in circles is merely just a friendly gesture. Aang and Kameko are supposed to be close. _**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!! Hoped you enjoyed it and come back from more_**


	4. Letters from the Haunting Past

_**Yeah so I know it's another short chapter but I thought that I'd post this one so you guys will get a lil more into the story and not wait however many more weeks (hopefully days) till i write a full one. But I hope you guys enjoy it anyway... **_

"You kept my letters." I wandered around Katara's room as she got dressed and came across her desk where hundreds of letters were strewn on top. Only until I glimpsed at the heading of one of them did I realize that they were the letters I had written her over the years.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" She replied absently from her bathroom.

"I don't know, just didn't expect it I guess."

Just as Kameko had said last night, Katara had asked me to go to the market with her after breakfast. I was more than overjoyed to go with her and I have to admit, it was a bit hard to not show it.

"Well it wouldn't have been unexpected if you weren't looking through my stuff." She said with a smirk as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"I wasn't looking through your stuff." I stated matter of factly. "I can't help it if you leave things lying out in the open."

I picked up a random letter and glanced through it. _Bad idea._

_Three nights after the full moon_

_Dear Katara, _

_Today's one of those days where I feel especially miserable without you here. Attending today's funeral was probably the hardest thing I've had to do so far. I would gladly face Ozai a thousand times over before I go to another; unfortunately, that was only the first out of three. Seeing hundreds upon hundreds of families and friends mourning over their loved ones' passing was truly heartbreaking. I understand that I have to give my thanks and show my respect, being the Avatar and all… really, I completely understand._

_It's just that, at the same time, it shoves all my regrets and mistakes back in my face. It makes me think about how many people would've been saved if I hadn't have been a coward and run away like I did. It also brings up so many questions that I have tried so very hard to bury: Would the war have ended long ago if I had stayed? Would my people still be in existence? Would I have brought hundreds, maybe thousands of years of peace to this world? Would I have survived…? _

_But like we have discussed many times before, there is no sense in dwelling in the unchanging past but rather, look towards the unwritten future. Sometimes I feel like you're reading my words as I write them because as I near the end, I swear I can hear your voice soothing my troubled mind. _

_Oh and before I forget, I'm heading to Ba Sing Se in four days so you can send Hawky to our old house in the upper ring._

_You have no idea how much I miss you. Thanks for listening._

_~Aang _

* * *

"Well if you don't like it, you can clean it up." I said continuing our little game, but he wasn't listening. He stood stock still with his eyes glued to the letter in his hands.

"Aang?" I murmured, concerned by his change in attitude. I slowly walked over and stood next to him studying his face. His brows were furrowed, but not in concentration, more like frustration and although his eyes were on the letter he seemed to look right through it, as though he were remembering a distant memory.

"Aang." I said again as I waved my hand in front of his face. Startled, he snapped out of his trance and quickly set the letter down on my desk.

"Huh? Oh sorry, just… spacing out, I guess." I eyed him suspiciously but before I could question him, he was already half way across the room. "Come on, we better go before all the good stuff is taken."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I guess the questioning will have to wait

_**So the next chapter will be about the market and we'll see what happens. Thanx for reading and please REVIEW for me!!! **_


	5. Define Hero For Me

_**Yeah so here I am again! I know it's been a long while but life's been super busy, ya'll know how it is. Anyway, this is just a short chapter and I understand if it's a bit confusing as to why Aang is feeling so... out of it. But that'll be explained in the next chapter. No promises as to when that'll come out, I'll do my best. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

_**So here we go... hope you guys enjoy**_

_**

* * *

**_

As we walked down the many isles of the market place, I couldn't seem to focus on anything but him. He was so different, yet strangely, the same. He still wore the same robes he used to wear and kept his head bald with his arrow proudly displayed for everyone to see. He still had that light, graceful step of his where it seemed he used his Airbending with every step he took. And when something catches his eye, he still has that same small smile sewn onto his face.

But it was the little things that made his appearance seem different. Like the fact that he was older; _two whole years_ older. It shouldn't be that big of a deal or show that much of a difference, but for Aang, ten years might as well have passed by. Not only has he changed physically (now standing a good two or three inches taller than me and filling out his clothes a little more since the last time I saw him) but if you truly look at him, you can tell he's grown dramatically. Yeah, his eyes still hold the same childish spark, but there's no missing the seriousness and maturity that lies not too far from the surface.

Seeing him this way… so grown and established… it kind of makes me forget that he's the same goofy little kid I broke out of an iceberg a mere three years ago.

* * *

I couldn't seem to focus on anything. Nothing I did helped me relax and quiet my speeding thoughts. My mind was entirely too blurred for me to concentrate even on the littlest things… like how Katara would steel curious glances at me every now and again. It just didn't seem to register with as much excitement as I knew it would have if I hadn't have read that blasted letter.

Memories of that horrid night invaded my mind, no matter how desperately I tried to push them away…

"Um, excuse me sir?"

I blinked out of my thoughts as I heard a little boy address me with a small yet uneasy smile. I glanced around, having completely isolated myself from my surroundings since I got here and not having the slightest clue of where I was at. I found Katara a couple stands down, examining some frozen seal-jerky.

Trying to clear my thoughts as best as I could, I turned to the small boy.

Keeping his eyes fixated at everything but me he stuttered, "Well, I was with my mom," he shot his hand out towards a woman who was cradling a baby girl in her arms a little ways away. "And I… I just wanted to know… to know if you're the… the, uh… well…"

Stopping him, I answered with a simple nod and a grin. In less than a second, his eyes instantly brightened and his entire face stretched into the most awed and fascinated stare I had ever seen in my life.

"Wow," he whispered in amazement. Then he suddenly shot forward and gave me a tight hug. I smiled down at the boy as I began to pat his back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the boy's mother approach us.

"I'm sorry about my son," she said with a sheepish grin. "It's just that he's always wanted to see his hero in person. He absolutely adores you."

I shook my head. "I'm nothing to admire, ma'am. I was simply presented with a job to do and I did it… And really, I believe everyone is their own hero."

It was her turn to shake her head. "No," she said with a slight laugh. She paused to look at her son who was still clinging to my side. "Everyone has the right to dream heroic dreams; and in desperate times, dream they will," she looked up at me with a serious expression. "But only a true hero can take all of their dreams, all of their _hope_, and make it come to life." She gave me a smile that softened her face and crinkled her nose. "And that's exactly what you have done for us, Avatar Aang. You've given our lives _back_. For that, I am eternally grateful."

With that she took her son's hand and turned away, leaving me to drown in my new whirlwind of thoughts.

* * *

The rest of the trip to the market went by in a daze. As if my mind wasn't crowed enough!

It's not like I haven't received flattery since the war ended; on the contrary, I've been given praise from hundreds upon hundreds of citizens. All of which had been taken close to the heart and had reached me on new emotional levels I never knew I possessed.

But this woman was a different story. Her words struck home for me and I had absolutely no idea why. Maybe it had something to do with her diction and how she had such a powerful intensity when speaking to me. Maybe it was just the woman herself. She seemed so confident and prepared; as if she knew one day she would meet the Avatar and prepared an entire speech just for the occasion.

Who knows…

I shuffled into my room and flopped onto my bed with a heavy sigh. I was so caught up with my thoughts that I almost didn't notice Kameko lounging on her bed facing the balcony.

"Something wrong?" She asked simply, keeping her focus ahead of her.

"Nothing that I want to talk about right now. Thanks though." I murmured quietly.

She stood from her bed and began to make her way to the balcony. I watched her curiously as she hopped up on the rail and motioned for me to come with a wave of her hand. I silently moved across the room to sit beside her. She smiled softly before she repositioned herself to face me and having one leg swinging while the other was bent on the rail to act as a chin rest. I copied.

For a while we said nothing. We just sat in comfortable silence watching some children play in a snow bank a little ways away. After a few moments, though, I broke the stillness.

"What have you been doing today?"

"Nothing at all really. After you two went to the market I spent some time with Sokka." She lightly chuckled. "He's a very… _interesting_ person."

I laughed along with her, imagining what crazy things Sokka had put her through this morning. I had a feeling it had something to do with him retelling the final battle story with great detail and enthusiasm. That Sokka…

I went back to quietly observing the children out in the distance but I suppose my expression didn't look entirely peaceful to Kameko however, for she asked again if everything was alright.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "I guess I'm just tired… besides I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

She smiled. "So I see." She lightly placed her hand on top of mine. "But if there is anything you need to talk about, you know I'll be more than willing to listen."

I put my other hand on hers and gently squeezed it. "I know and thank you."

Throughout the entire trip to the market Aang was distant. I kind of expected things to be a little uncomfortable considering that was our first time alone in over two years. But I also expected for the awkwardness to fade since we were (and still are) the best of friends. I mean we travelled for an entire year together, mastered water bending and eventually saved the world. That has to mean _something_ right? Right?

But then the pessimistic side of me stepped in and I immediately thought of Kameko. Her all-too perfect smile and all-too perfect personality… she was just too _perfect_.

I shook my head. I was getting way out of hand. _She's just his friend_.

I rounded the corner of the backside of Gran-Gran's house where Aang had disappeared to after we got back. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he stole away to his room as soon as we entered the house. I was concerned about him and why he was acting so distant. And truth be told, it stung a little that he seemed to be avoiding me.

By this point I had reached his door.

"Aang…?" I quietly opened the door to a crack, just enough to see him and Kameko sitting out on the railing together.

They didn't seem to notice me, for Kameko began to speak as she reached for Aang's hand.

"But if there is anything you need to talk about, you know I'll be more than willing to listen."

He then placed his hand on top of hers and gave her a smile I instantly recognized. That was the same smile he used to give me when we would have private talks when something was bothering him; a sad yet understanding smile that let me know he was grateful that I was with him.

"I know and thank you."

I closed the door, not caring if they heard or not.

_She's just his friend_. _Just a friend…_

But then again, how many times had I convinced myself that Aang and I were_ just friends…_

_

* * *

_

**_Yeah confusing and sketchy I know... but if you guys just hang in there it'll all be clear later on._**

**_As all writers do I'd like to know what u guys are thinking. Review and tell me what u liked, disliked, whatever you feel. I accept constructive criticism as long as it is thoughtful and reasonable  critiquing. Thanks again! _**

**_~ aang'sbestbuddy _**


End file.
